


Azar-Raphael

by Mother Elf (AvoidingTime)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Mother%20Elf
Summary: O Arcanjo Rafael talvez não precisasse de um anjo. Mas o demônio Crowley, talvez.





	Azar-Raphael

**Author's Note:**

> As teorias de Crowley-era-Rafael são boas demais pra eu não fazer nada a respeito. Vi um tweet falando que Aziraphale poderia ser traduzido do hebreu Azar-Raphael como "aquele que ajuda Raphael" e achei que seria legal montar uma fic em cima disso hfhh espero que gostem !
> 
> Agradecimentos pra Sucursal da Paçoquita que betou ❤️ e a galerinha da pedra que acompanhou isso nascendo! E ao meu dog de bolso que perguntou "KD mais" e aí eu fiz
> 
> Baseado mais na série, mas tecnicamente eu peguei a primeira fala do livro (que eu ainda não acabei de ler então me desculpem qualquer coisa)

Cair. Cada vez menos pensava a respeito disso. Ou era o que tentava se convencer. O pior passara, todo o resto era história. Tinha feito uma escolha (tinha mesmo?).

A maioria dos demônios parecia agir daquele jeito. Como se o que quer que houvesse antes não importasse. Como se não lembrassem realmente quem eram, o nome que tinham. Nada daquilo importava mais.

(Mas ainda sentiam o corpo queimar, como uma dor fantasma. Ainda se sentiam afogar no ácido. A sensação da queda livre no nada ainda era familiar e vívida.)

Era difícil, até mesmo para os próprios demônios, reconhecerem quem eram antes. Talvez tivessem sido próximos como anjos, mas ninguém sabia ao certo. Começavam do zero. Se tornaram criaturas diferentes. E era melhor que fosse assim.

(Porque era tudo novo. Um novo senhor. Um novo lar. Novas atribuições. As lembranças do antes só atrapalhavam no processo de adaptação.)

Ninguém falava sobre como eram as coisas, naquele tempo. Ninguém fazia perguntas. ("Ei, lembra do que você criou? Sente saudades de alguém? Valeu a pena isso tudo?")

Crawley não fazia ideia se os outros demônios pensavam no antes. Não tinha realmente saudades de ninguém - talvez das estrelas, das nebulosas. De criar.

Talvez nunca tivesse se encaixado bem como arcanjo. Não como Gabriel e Miguel. Sempre soube que era diferente, afinal. 

Não era exatamente próximo deles. Ou de ninguém. Talvez esse tenha sido seu problema. Seu pecado. Não sabia dizer. 

Quando finalmente decidiu se aproximar de quem parecia ter um pensamento similar ao dele… Eram as companhias erradas, os pensamentos errados, as perguntas que não deveria fazer.

E agora estava ali.

Nunca tinha realmente parado para ver o Éden antes de cair. Era irônico que sua primeira visita fosse para causar uma ruptura.

Mas quando era Rafael, soubera de muitas coisas. Conhecia vários anjos por nomes, anjos esses que agora reconhecia e que não faziam ideia de quem ele era. Melhor assim. Nunca gostara de ter um cargo de destaque pelo qual não fizeram nada para merecer.

Muitas coisas não lhe chamavam a atenção enquanto ainda era anjo. Como o guardião de uma das portas do Éden que sabia levar o nome curioso de Aziraphale.

Ora, sabia que, segundo o nome, ele deveria “o ajudar”. Achava estranho alguém com esse nome ser mandado para tão longe. Entretanto, não teve interesse em procurá-lo, imaginando que o outro quem deveria fazê-lo. Não devia obrigar outro anjo a cumprir seu papel designado, se é que era mesmo isso que ele tinha de fazer.

Mas agora Crawley era um demônio e uma serpente. Não precisava da ajuda de um anjo (que nunca lhe ajudara antes). Não precisava de anjos.

Ainda assim, se pegou indo atrás do tal Aziraphale. Não tinha uma razão para isso. Apenas uma curiosidade. Uma parte de si que talvez não estivesse tão contente assim em ser Crawley e que ainda queria ser Rafael. Mesmo sabendo que Rafael não era melhor do que Crawley. Não existia um melhor. 

(Talvez fosse inerentemente ruim.)

Queria conhecer o anjo cujo nome se tornara curiosamente inútil por causa dele. Gostava da ironia nisso, de que ele nem ao menos saberia quem Crawley era.

Seria Aziraphale tão mal anjo quanto ele? Que tipo de estranho erro divino era aquele?

Se aproximou do portão leste, do anjo de cabelos alvos como nuvens, se transformando novamente em humanoide, abrindo suas asas queimadas.

Notou a inquietação do anjo ao seu lado, mas fingiu que não. Não tinham leis que o impediam de ter uma conversa, afinal.

(Não tinham leis que dissesse que não poderia falar com anjos de nomes interessantes a quem você poderia ter conhecido na outra vida)

\- Aquilo caiu muito mal - Comentou, buscando iniciar uma conversa.

(Aziraphale poderia ter sido alguém importante para Rafael. Agora era tarde, Crawley supunha.)

O anjo se agitou ainda mais.

\- Perdão, o que disse?

(O Arcanjo Rafael talvez não precisasse de um anjo. Mas o demônio Crawley, talvez.)

***

Às vezes Crowley (Mais uma mudança de nome. Parecia adepto a elas. Talvez buscasse algo que realmente parecesse seu e não um nome dado por outrem) se perguntava se Aziraphale sabia sobre o significado do próprio nome. Se sabia algo a mais, uma ordem que tivesse vindo de cima e explicasse a curiosa tradução.

Aziraphale nunca mencionava ter tido nenhuma designação além de guardar o portão leste do Éden e agora ser um contraponto de bem para cada ação de mal na Terra.

Crowley nunca perguntava nada, mas enquanto o observava comer em alguma das (várias) refeições que compartilharam ao longo dos anos, imaginava como seria perguntar sobre isso.

(Seria uma conversa estranha. Crowley não conseguia falar o nome antigo e não sabia se tentar fazer mímica para dizer contaria como se falasse. Seria engraçado desencorporar porque tentou apontar para si mesmo. Imaginava a reação no inferno.)

***

Às vezes chegava a conclusão de que talvez não importasse. Enquanto andavam lado a lado, numa das muitas vezes que se esbarravam por coincidência (Ainda era coincidência? Depois de três mil anos? Humanos diriam que não. Mas o que os humanos saberiam sobre eles?), o que mudaria falar sobre um passado cada vez mais distante?

Crowley era Crowley. Era assim que se sentia. Quem quer que tivesse sido Rafael parecia agora uma sombra muito distante.

E quando o anjo sorria (um sorriso lindo, até mesmo angelical se Crowley quisesse ser redundante. Gostava das estrelas no céu, mas nenhuma delas se comparava a forma como tudo se iluminava com aquele sorriso), Crowley pensava que o que importava mesmo era o aqui e o agora.

Estava bem com isso.

***

Ainda sim, quando conversava (Conversar não era bem o termo. Conversar pressupunha um diálogo. Aquilo era um monólogo proibido que acontecia às vezes.) com Deus, algumas vezes perguntara se aquilo tudo era uma piada com O Acordo. Claro, Aziraphale o ajudava muito, realmente. 

Não sabia se outros demônios ousavam dirigir palavras ao céu. Nem sabia se o Todo Poderoso escutava, de fato. Capaz que sim e que achasse graça.

Um senso de humor bizarro, Ele tinha. Seria engraçado, se fosse por conta do Acordo.

Mas Deus não fazia planos para demônios. E nem respondia a eles e deixava suas perguntas pairarem no ar e parecem mais importantes do que eram.

***

Foi em algum momento entre ver a livraria de Aziraphale em chamas e se entupir de álcool, que sentiu um certo arrependimento de não ter perguntado nada. Seis mil anos e nunca tivera coragem de tocar no assunto.

(Em outros também. Parecia uma espécie de maldição, essa eternidade. O deixar para depois de um demônio podia demorar um século. Ou mais.)

A dor que sentia só de pensar em tudo que não poderia mais ser dito a Aziraphale, era uma dor que não achava que era capaz de sentir. Parecia com Cair. Talvez até pior, a Queda tão distante que não sabia se era justo a comparação.

(Nada, nada poderia se comparar a isso. Nem o fim do mundo. Porque o seu mundo acabava ali.)

Mas Aziraphale não estava morto. E apareceu para ele. E então existia tempo, existia esperança.

Existiam problemas que tinham de ser lidados agora.

Todas as coisas não ditas, foram deixadas para depois.

(Sem a certeza de que haveria um depois, dessa vez.)

***

Houve um depois. E esperava que houvessem vários depois.

Demorou. Não um século. Não um ano. Alguns meses. Mas coisas não ditas foram ditas. E um anjo e um demônio estavam juntos. Finalmente.

(Em vários sentidos de juntos que dessa vez iam além de um Acordo. Não se escondiam mais. Tinha uma nova livraria em Tadfield cujos donos eram um casal bastante intrigante que por alguma razão já pareciam íntimos de Adam Young e sua gangue.)

E então, depois de tudo, Crowley achou coragem para perguntar, finalmente, sobre o nome do seu companheiro, num chá da tarde preguiçoso no jardim da livraria e chalé onde agora moravam.

“Sabe, eu estava pensando” Começou, assistindo o anjo comer os biscoitos amanteigados caseiros que Newt Device (Agnes Nutter se enganara na parte de senhor e senhora Pulsifer) havia lhes dado na última visita que fizeram a Jasmine Cottage. Parecia que o rapaz, embora desajeitado e com seu azar para tecnologia, dava um ótimo dono de casa e cozinhava para Anathema com frequência. “Nesse negócio de o nome faz a forma, sabe?”

“Hm? O que tem?” Aziraphale perguntou, tomando mais um pouco do seu chá.

“ _ Aziraphale. _ O que significa?”

O anjo pareceu confuso.

“Bom… É hebreu. Achei que você fosse fluente.”

“É, eu talvez esteja enferrujado. Raízes etimológicas nunca foram meu forte.” Blefou. Tentava soar casual, como se a pergunta não fosse importante. Não achava que Aziraphale fosse notar qualquer coisa.

(Mas o anjo o conhecia bem demais. Não sabia do que se tratava, mas detectava a agitação nos gestos de Crowley.)

“É algo como ‘Aquele que ajuda Rafael’. Sabe, o Arcanjo.”

Crowley desviou o olhar. Olhava as árvores, enquanto continuava a conversa, tentando manter o mesmo tom desinteressado.

“Ah, sim. Conheceu ele?”

“Na verdade não. Sempre achei curioso que nunca fomos apresentados.”

“Muito curioso.” Voltou a encarar Aziraphale. “Acha que foi um dos erros do Cara lá de cima?”

Aziraphale estreitou os olhos minimamente, mas Crowley sabia que ele não gostara do comentário. Continuou a conversar como se nada tivesse ocorrido, porém.

“Eu acho que foi algo circunstancial. Sabe, não é como se alguém de fato conhecesse o Arcanjo Rafael.”

“O cara é recluso ou algo assim?”

Aziraphale demorou um pouco para responder. Seus olhos azuis fitavam Crowley como se visse através dele. Crowley se mexeu, desconfortável. 

(Sabia que talvez ele visse mesmo.)

“Que eu saiba, ele não está mais no céu… Caiu, a muito, muito tempo.”

O olhar de Crowley se perdeu em algum lugar. No chão. Na mesa. Não sabia afinal como continuar aquela conversa. De repente não sabia mais nem porque a puxara. Nem era mais Rafael há tantos, tantos anos ( _ Mas uma rosa ainda tem o mesmo perfume, mesmo com outro nome _ ).

“Então ele é um dos meus?” Perguntou, sua voz soando falsa até para si. “Se eu soubesse teria perguntado por lá. Quem diria, um arcanjo cair… Deve ser alguém importante lá embaixo agora.”

“Crowley…. Você está tentando me dizer alguma coisa?”

Se encararam. 

Aziraphale buscou sua mão que estava sobre a mesa.

_ “Crowley.” _

Crowley respirou fundo, sem necessidade. Com a mão livre tirou os óculos escuros. Precisava ver seu anjo.

_ “Acha mesmo que não foi um erro lá de cima?” _

Aziraphale sorriu, acariciando sua mão.

“Meu querido…” Levou a outra mão ao rosto do demônio, fazendo uma carícia. “Depois de tudo o que passamos… Eu acho que posso dizer que o nome talvez molde alguma coisa.”

Crowley sorriu, meio sarcástico.

“Então você acha o quê? Que o plano era esse o tempo todo? Nós acertamos, no final?”

“Talvez.” Aziraphale riu. Tinha um toque de travessura em seus olhos. “O plano, afinal, é inefável.”

Crowley riu dessa vez, finalmente relaxando. 

“É. Inefável.”

(Gostaria de pensar assim. Que Aziraphale tivesse sido feito para ele, e vice versa. E talvez, lá no fundo, fosse isso mesmo. Jamais saberiam. Não tinham para quem perguntar. Nem importava, já que as coisas eram agora como eram e ninguém no Céu ou no inferno poderia mudar.

_ Uma rosa é uma rosa é uma rosa. _

E isso era mais um mistério da fé.)

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
